The Wizard's Pleasure
by Tempest E. Dashon
Summary: (Dash, #85, 92, & 54) The game of truth or dare just got a little more serious and personal but she was determined not only to win the game but to win a moment with the very dark and untouchable man she had admired for years. (Another Title Challenge Fic for the Coven)
1. Chapter 1-The Wizard's Pleasure

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**For those who are just coming by to re-follow/favorite-thank you for the support! I love you all so much!**

**For those who are new, this story was a part of a group profile I shared with my Coven sisters. It became harder to remember to check PM'sand reviews and such when it was not linked to an email I could check. So I moved it over to my personal profile. **

**Whether you are new or returning, I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff and total SMUT! This has the most basic of plots and is meant to be a yummy little lemon popsicle and nothing else.**

**Always**

**~Tempest (Dash)**

**PS: This was originally posted as (3) one shots. Now I am posting it as 3 chapters instead.**

* * *

Hermione nervously adjusted the bodice of her peasant style shirt. The sleeves and bodice area had that crushed looked to them and her shoulders were bare as she pulled the sleeves to sit like they were supposed to along her upper arms. She knew the deep green was appealing on her golden skin and she hoped the more grown up clothing would have her Professor willing to look past her status as an 8th year student long enough to answer her very important question.

Pulling the hem of the shirt so that it covered her mid-drift for now and touched the very top of her skin tight jeans, Hermione knew with the right arm movements the fabric would lift and give tantalizing glimpses of her flesh beneath. The outfit had not been her choice but part of the dare and the bet. The dare was to ask Professor Snape something very personal...which ended up being was he a briefs, boxers, or nothing at all kind of man. The bet had come about after when everyone had started taking bets on which he was.

Hermione was the only one who believed he was a nothing at all kind of guy. No one else thought it could be possible with how many merlin forsaken buttons he had to keep him properly sealed from the outside world. In Hermione's mind that was exactly why he was a no pants kind of man. All that buttoned up propriety had to fall to the wayside in some way. He may hide it well but Hermione saw the potential for absolute sensuality and sinfulness written all over him. He just had never had a reason yet to unleash it on someone. At least not to anyone's knowledge...

If she was honest, which with herself she always tried to be, she was hoping this crazy dare and ridiculous bet would allow her a chance to unbutton all the sinful sexuality on herself. She had been dying to know since she had turned fifteen what it would be like to be controlled, taken, owned by a man like Severus Snape...even if it was only for a night. Now she just had to hold her courage long enough to get through this first part and see what happened.

Shaking her mane of chestnut curls along her back she straightened her shoulders, lifted her hand, and with all her Gryffindor resolve knocked with a firm hand. It took but a moment for that smoke and honey voice to call out for her to enter. She felt her knickers get damp at just that command and steeling her nerves, she pushed the door to his office open and walked in.

He was seated behind his desk with what looked like a stack of papers he must have been grading. After the war, he had finally allowed his persona to fade some and even though he was still just as caustic to those who fooled around in his class or proved themselves dunderheads, he had calmed some with the NEWT level classes. He had also changed physically.

Though he still wore all that soul cloaking black with all those fucking infuriating buttons that she wanted to hear ping on the ground as she yanked that frock coat wide open, he had Madam Pomfrey straighten his teeth and he took better care of his outward appearance. He had gained weight so he filled the confines of his coat and trousers perfectly. Who knew Professor Snape would have an ass that fit? He has started sleeping better it seemed for the dark circles under his eyes had slowly disappeared over the year. He even bothered to wash his hair and now with the repellent charms he used while brewing, it would stay a shiny raven black and in the right light would even have those sexy highlights of deep ocean blue.

Needless to say if she had not already been infatuated with him before, she would have been this year. His long fingered, graceful hands paused as he looked up to see who had entered his office. Noticing it was her, he set his quill down and while folding his hands in he leaned back in his chair.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger? It is a Saturday night...surely you have better things to be doing then school work."

Her smile was small but no less filled with amusement and that impossibly sexy eyebrow rose in response to her mirth.

"Though I do have a question and it is for the purposes of research...sort of...it is not at all school related Professor...if you have a moment for frivolity."

His looked turned from that blank, bored stare to intrigue and he stood, sweeping around his desk and leaning back against it with his arms crossed.

"As I am quite sick of looking at the proof that children these days do not listen to one thing anyone says to them that has any meaning...I guess I can spare a moment for...frivolity."

Feeling her nerves try to get to her, Hermione rubbed her hands down her thighs as she shifted on her feet. His eyes followed the movement and his attention on her legs caused her desire to spike and her nipples to harden in a very noticeable way under her blouse.

"Some of us have been enjoying a night of truth or dare and as some of the other idiots have decided to drink in the process...the dares have gotten a bit more...daring. As the game began with a truth spell and I have no intention of allowing them to ask me some of the questions that are now being asked...I chose dare which it seems has put me in a...predicament."

Licking her lips, Hermione took a deep breath and letting it out slowly she looked up into his beautiful dark eyes and for a moment had to grab hold of her control as she felt the urge to just swoon at his feet and forget the game to ask what she really wanted to ask.

"Now I tell you this because I know you do not enjoy falsehoods and lies and I did not want our night of idiocy to affect the atmosphere we all now have in your classroom. My dare was to ask you a very personal question and as there are just as many girls as boys playing...the dare turned into a bet as well. The winner or winners get the benefit of not embarrassing ourselves on Monday morning in the Great Hall...the losers...well I would prefer not to be one so I am hoping against all hope I was right."

Her deprecating smile made the stern lines in his countenance fade some and with a long suffering sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing up and down as if he was fighting off yet another headache.

"I am not a vampire nor do I turn into a bat. I am not the spawn of Satan or any other persona of evil incarnate. I did not sacrifice children in order to gain my knowledge and success in potions nor did I kill my Master. I have in fact had sex before and she quite enjoyed it and no I am not harboring some unrequited love for Harry Potter's mother anymore...she is just a memory of a friend I lost. Did I cover it all?"

When he looked up the weariness in his eyes made her regret agreeing to this in the first place and she wanted to hold him close until that look faded from his eyes again.

"Well...hmmm...it covered some the personal questions I wanted to ask you on my own or most the younger students who are convinced of those rumors because you are a menace in your classroom Professor...but my question did not fit into any of those answers."

Calling him a menace made his head snap up in surprise and her mischievous smile made the weariness fade to wariness...much better. He should be wary as her plans tonight were not at all innocent in nature.

"You see Professor...what I was dared to find out was..."

She paused just long enough to watch him swallow, the muscles in his throat flexing and her mouth watering to taste his skin there.

"Are you a briefs, boxers, or no pants under your trousers at all kind of guy?"

The widening of his eyes was the only thing that gave away he had even heard her as the rest of him froze in complete shock. At the end of her sentence she had leaned so one of her hips popped out and crossed her arms under her breasts causing her shirt to rise along her hips to expose the skin underneath.

"Excuse...me?"

His slow drawl of the words and the deep tone made her skin prickle with goose flesh and she shivered as she closed her eyes to fully enjoy his cadence. Knowing she was walking a very thin line, Hermione couldn't seem to help it and opened her eyes with a bit of the rebel she had gained in the war peeking out.

"For what sir? You have yet to do anything that would require...excusing."

Her impertinent tone did what it always did to her formidable potions Professor. He stood to his full height, towering over her, with that stern look on his face. What he didn't know was that look only made her want to beg him to spank her for her naughtiness and then take her bent over his desk. She had no idea where these ideas came from. She had only ever been with one person and that was Ron before they figured out they were not meant to be and it had all been soft touches and sweet stolen moments.

His eyebrow rose again and for a moment she wondered if he had heard her thoughts as she was doing nothing at all to keep from projecting them. Not caring in the least she looked him in the eye and raised one of her own in challenge.

"It's a simple enough question Professor Snape. You already admitted to not being a virgin, which I feel is even more personal than your preference for under things, and admitted she enjoyed it...lucky girl...so it really shouldn't be too much of a stretch to give one more little secret away. Under all that buttoned up, smoldering yumminess...do you wear boxers, briefs, or nothing at all?"

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he settled on his blank mask again as he gathered his thoughts. Uncrossing his arms, he walked towards her in a very predatory prowl that made her swallow in the same manner he had before. As he got to her he walked around in a slow circle and she could feel her skin jump at his proximity, her entire being wanting him to brush against her, touch her, just breath on her would work!

"Tell me Miss Granger...what do I get out of helping you complete this dare and possibly winning the bet?"

His voice when it came was low and right by her ear. She felt herself start to melt backwards to rub against him and locked her knees to prevent it. How humiliating would that have been if he was not receptive to her advances?

"That depends sir..."

With a courage hard won from the war, Hermione turned so that she was staring up at him with very little space between them. Her voice turning husky with desire at how close he was and the mind altering smell of his unique scent, she continued her thought in a tone she hoped conveyed her need.

"What do you want for helping me complete my dare and possibly winning the bet?"

His eyes burned slowly to hot embers as he looked her over from head to toe in a slow perusal.

"Be careful leaving your willingness to give so open ended with a Slytherin Miss Granger...we tend to gain whatever advantage we can in situations like this."

Her courage no longer a factor as her lust for him overwhelmed the rest of her good sense, she reached forward and placed her hand on his chest just over one of those buttons she had very dirty dreams about.

"It's Hermione sir...and careful was not what I had in mind when I left the offer open ended."

If he was surprised at all he hid it very well and if she had had any of her normally logical mind present she would have been a little envious of that ability. As it was, her brain had fled under the flood of desire that now soaked her knickers and all she could think about was what he would possibly ask for in payment and if she had enough experience to make it good for him.

"And if I said that I was going to go lean back on my desk and if you wanted to know you would not only have to come find out on your own but then deal with the consequences you have unwittingly caused to...pop up...in the process?"

Stepping to the side and gesturing towards his desk, she licked her lips as her eyes traveled down his body to the now obvious bulge forming under the flaps of his frock coat.

"I would say...your desk looks like a nice place to lean Professor."

Cocking his head to the side in contemplation, he lifted her eyes back to his face with a finger under her chin and took in everything from her glazed eyes and wet lips to her little panting breaths that barely passed for air as she tried to inhale with the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Miss Gra...Hermione..."

He seemed to be pulling back from her and in her desperation to have at least one memory of this night to carry her through her fantasies, she placed her finger against his lips to stop his words.

"I have not had a single drop of alcohol tonight nor have I trusted anything someone has tried to hand me. I am under no potions, compulsions, or mind altering magic of any kind. I am of age and very _very_ aware of what you just said to try to scare me away and what I offered in return. I may be young but I am a grown woman Severus and I am well aware of what I want in this moment. The question is if you are going to go forward with your requested payment for me to get the answer to my dare and allow me to enjoy one of my many fantasies as a reality tonight."

With one last lingering look at the sincerity in her eyes, he didn't say another word but walked to his desk, billowing past her in the process. She couldn't help but smile at that as she always loved watching him walk through the halls in his intimidating and steady way. For a man who had been tormented in his childhood, he walked with the confidence of a god and she wanted to bask in that for just the brief moment he would allow.

Following him as he turned she watched him reached up as if to unbutton the coat himself and she jumped across the space separating him to still his hand.

"Please...I have unrelenting thoughts about those buttons...allow me."

His surprise was very evident now but she was too focused on the fact that she was about to indulge in one of her more silly but no less orgasm inducing scenes to really take that in. Starting at the buttons along his wrists, Hermione kissed along his palm as she released the first one. His breath stalled for a beat as she slid her tongue down to take one of his long fingers between her lips. As she released the second button she applied pressure, sucking back up his finger in the same manner she planned to apply to his cock soon enough.

She continued to take her time, prolonging her task with each hand, tasting his skin and seeing how many times she could get him to release a deep breath in or out from his prominent nose as she went. Once she had each button undone along his wrists so she knew she would be able to drag the coat down his arms and off she released his hand and ran hers slowly up his chest starting from the very bottom button until she stopped on the one at the base of his neck.

There must have been something on her face because his hands came up to cup hers for a moment and the disappointment she felt that he was about to call this to a halt had her whining in the back of her throat.

"I have no intention of stopping you now Miss Granger...I just wanted to ask what was going through your mind. I have to admit I have never seen anyone look at my...buttons...with such curiosity and reverence before. I admit to being unusually curious about what you are thinking."

Licking her lips and swallowing again so her voice would come out correctly, she fluttered her hands slightly so he would let them go and then used the tip of one to slowly circle the top button along its edge.

"I always see these buttons as the locks that hold you together. Not in the idea that you are broken and would fall apart once they were undone but that they hold in the darkness, the sensual creature underneath that would have the weak of constitution and will running in fear if ever unleashed."

Taking the first button between her fingers she slides it carefully through the hole and as it comes undone her breath hitches in her chest.

"You are always so put together, so self assured and larger than life. When you stalk through the halls you cut an imposing and awe inspiring path in your wake and everyone falls to the side to get out of the way. For most its a terrifying moment...but for me...I always want to step in your way just to force you to halt."

Following her motions she continued down, undoing one button at a time in a slow pace, stretching out the torment to herself of finally having him completely undone before her.

"I always want to know what that bit of insolence would cost me. These buttons are like a symbol...shields that keep your more animalistic tendencies locked safely away and if I could just get even a few undone would it change the aura around you."

As the fourth button came undone and the white shirt underneath was glowing starkly against the black she paused for a moment to run her hand gently back up his chest with the coat out of her way.

"Would you become more angry and aggravated? Would your tongue gain even more acid to scar your foes with?"

Leaning forward she nuzzled against the shirt, the outline of his coat lapels tickling along her cheeks.

"Or would you somehow soften? Not in a weak way but in a way a woman could melt against you and you'd allow it. Would you turn from caustic barbs to sensual prose? Would your words go from flaying the skin off someone's body to making it pebble with desire and yearn for your tongue in a different way?"

Reluctantly pulling herself away from him she continues to make her way down the buttons as she let her mind drift over her answer to his question.

"You have spent so long behind a persona of distance and cold solitude and I see these buttons as the way to shatter that mask and be able to watch the heat, the passion that you display in anger come flooding out in an entirely different and more satisfying way. To me...you are like the embers of a fire...quietly sitting unassuming in your slight glow waiting on the moment nature will give you a breeze and set you a blaze again to burn the world down under your flames and heat."

"The buttons hold the wind away from you and I personally want to unleash the fire and hope I am the first thing in your path when you burn."

As she undid the last button she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed the heavy fabric from his body. Watching it fall with a slight thud to the ground she couldn't help how her entire body jerked in desire and anticipation.

"Nobody has ever attributed fire and heat to my possible personality traits before."

Looking up into his eyes her knees weakened at the flames she saw there...her theory confirmed.

"I could have also compared you to the cold as well sir and the analogy would have stilled applied."

"How so Miss Granger?"

"If you lean against it long enough...ice burns too...Professor."

"And you wish to be burned do you...Hermione?"

"If its with you...I'm willing to go down in an unholy blaze of fire until I am a scorching pile of ash to be remolded and remade in any image you wish...Severus."

"Then I suggest you find the answer to your dare Hermione and let's see if it is fire or ice that brings your world to an end...shall we?"

"He is one of my favorite poets."

Her pleased tone seemed to have an odd effect on him as he shivered before leaning back against his desk again.

"He is one of my favorite as well."

She knew her smile was blinding. She had never imagined having anything at all in common with him and that very small thing felt so much larger in her chest.

Knowing she only had a little bit of time left before her friends would start to worry for her wellbeing and come looking for her, Hermione dropped to her knees the way a worshiper would if their god suddenly appeared before them and she could see the stroke to his ego it caused as his head seemed to raise a notch and his countenance became more prideful.

Reaching her nimble fingers up she took the button on his trousers between them and with a teasing look she slide it silently out of its home. Her delight increased when she realized instead of a zipper there were more buttons holding him in place.

"Merlin I fucking love buttons!"

The exclamation slipped past her lips and she felt embarrassment start to climb into her cheeks before his baritone laugh rang out, startling her from her shame as she glanced up and became bespelled by his head thrown back with that glorious sound. She had never heard such a sexy sound in her entire life and she let it wash over and into her so she could revisit it later.

As the laughter faded he looked down to her with a look so full of need that she felt like the temperature in the room sky rocketed from warm to inferno and her mouth went dry from want. Leaning forward she run her tongue along the buttons and his hardened and clothed cock. His eyes closed on a groan and it was all the encouragement she needed before she undid the rest of the buttons in a flurry of movement.

No longer willing to be patient or take it slow, she reached the last button and with shaking hands she ran her fingers along the waist of his trousers before pushing them to the ground. His glorious cock sprang free of its confines and she had to swallow again as she got her first look at her fantasy come to life.

He was by no means anywhere near small or even average. He was long and pale and she knew thick enough to make her feel like she was filled to the brim with him if she were to be lucky enough to have it inside her.

Not wasting another minute she took him into her hand, the softness of his skin like silk over steel making her grow more damp between her legs. Keeping her eyes on his now hooded ones she leaned forward and just before sliding her mouth around the head she smirked.

"Nothing under at all...I win."

If anyone had asked her later what went through her mind in that exact moment she would have not been able to tell them. As she slid her tongue around the bulbous head and then wrapped her lips around him to slid down, her mind was a blank slate, his taste on her tongue and his groan in her ears the only thing she would be able to recall.

He tasted like the hickory wood from a winter fire and the finest brandy one could buy. His taste ignited her senses and she moaned as she took more of him into her mouth. Swirling her tongue as she pulled back up she tasted the drop of salty liquid as she licked along the slit before closing her eyes and breaking the connection she had to his gaze to take more of him in. Relaxing her throat she went as far as her body would allow at this angle and still was unable to swallow all of him. Wrapping her hand around the base of his length she hollowed her cheeks out as she moved back up, her hand following to pump his entire length.

So focused was she on how good he felt between her lips that she was caught off guard when his hands slid into her hair and he gripped down.

"Look at me Hermione."

His voice was hoarse with pleasure and his command had her eyes snapping up to him without hesitation.

"I am not going to last long with you so enthusiastically devouring my cock like that. Would you prefer to stop before I reached my release so that you don't have to..."

Though she knew what he was trying to say, she found it illuminating and endearing that he couldn't quiet say it. So that propriety did go a little deeper than the buttons and black.

"Tonight is the wizard's pleasure Severus. Would you prefer to expel your release on my shirt and the floor or down my throat?"

She knew her voice was huskier than it had ever been and her words spoken to him from her position made his cock jump in front of her face.

"Salazar Hermione...who taught you to talk like that?"

"There are advantages to being a muggleborn witch Professor. Want me to show you one of them?"

His nod was so sincere that under the lust ruling her higher brain functions a piece of her heart melted and she would later realize how much of herself she lost in that moment.

Taking him back into her mouth she let him guide her up and down in a slow pace for a moment before she hallowed her cheeks and sucked at the same time causing him to hiss and jerk his hips forward, his length sliding a little too far and causing her to gag. The reflex of her throat tightening around the head of his cock must have been the last straw. With a roar of satisfaction he spilled into her mouth and she reflexively swallowed to keep from choking. He held her there, his seed shooting in thick spurts to the back of her throat as the grip on her hair tightened.

As the last few pulses of pleasure rolled over him he pulled his cock out a little and pushed back in to prolong the sensation. With a moan of utter bliss he slid out of her mouth and collapsed back against the edge of his desk. Standing she lifted the coat off the floor as she came, folding it over her arm as she gave him a soft smile.

He looked entirely disheveled and so very well pleasured that she wanted to purr in her own personal satisfaction at having destroyed his buttoned up persona. Shaking out the coat she twirled it around until it settled over her shoulders and slid her arms into the sleeves. Using her wand she had all the buttons buttoned up, the length altered so she didn't trip over it, and the size altered to fit her curves snugly before she grinned and slid her wand into the pocket he normally kept his in.

"Hermione..."

Placing her fingers over his lips she shook her head at him.

"Not yet. I have no idea what you may or may not feel once I leave and I want you to have time to order your thoughts before you speak. I know your words can sometimes be more reactionary then what you would have said with time to consider. I am keeping the coat so don't ask. Have to have something to bury my nose in tonight when I find my own release."

Reaching up he moved her hand, keeping possession of it as he looked at her.

"You can keep the coat and I could return the favor if you like."

His tone was the softest she had ever heard from him and it made her knees weak again but she steeled her resolve.

"My idiot friends will start to worry if I don't return soon. Plus this was for your pleasure tonight. If you wish to have another night with me once you have had time to settle and think then know that I am more than willing anytime. For now I think it is best if I go. Have a good rest of your night Severus."

Balancing with her hands on his chest she popped up on her tiptoes and gently placed her lips against his cheek and the edge of his mouth. Turning she made sure to billow and with a giggle at how wonderfully delightful that felt she twirled once more on the way to his door and laughed outright.

"No wonder you do it...that is unreasonably entertaining."

Not looking back as she was afraid to see his face or what he may be thinking in his eyes, Hermione hurried along the corridors of the dungeon and started the climb back to the Room of Requirement to collect her credit for achieving her dare and for winning the bet. The truth magic meant everyone would know she was telling the truth. Taking the coat off and shrinking it to put in her pocket for safe keeping she entered the RoR to the groans of her classmates as they all knew what her answer was going to be by the triumph grin on her face. If only they knew how much she had truly learned about their enigmatic Professor tonight.

Amara Divane moved to her side as she crossed to add the tally to her score and leaned against her back as she capped the marker.

"Did you get what you were after?"

The excited yet naughty tone in her voice made Hermione smile and as she turned to give 'Diva' a sinful smile she couldn't help but hope he would call upon her again soon for more of what tonight promised.


	2. Chapter 2-Unbecoming of a Lady

**Greetings lovelies!**

**As I said...here is part 2 which is now just chapter 2 for ease on this profile. Hope you all enjoy who have not read it. Be sure if you liked it to leave me a little review and tell me. I do love all my little sprinkles of luv!**

**Warning: Lemons and only lemons so help us Merlin**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS: I own noting in JRK's world...just enjoying waving my want around in it!**

* * *

"Who can tell me the ingredients needed to make the Wit-Sharpening Potion?"

He watched a few hands rise and he couldn't help but pleased she was one of them. He had been thinking for the past two weeks and it was time to take what he had decided and start putting it into motion.

"Yes…Miss Granger."

"You need Ginger Root, Armadillo Bile, and Ground Scarab Beetles Professor."

"That is correct…very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor."

The shock not only on her face but everyone in the class was enough that he almost smiled. However, Professor Snape did not smile so he kept his stoic mask on and turned to continue his path across the front of his classroom.

"If I was making a potion with Powdered Root of Asphodel and Valerian root as two of its ingredients and it turned from a lilac color to a clear…what potion have I made?"

Again hands went up but her shock must have rendered her unable to comprehend his question as she sat staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"That would be Draught of Living Death sir."

"Correct…five points to Slytherin."

He waved his hand and words began to appear. At the top left in his scrawling script Slytherin appeared with a line under it. On the top right Gryffindor, also underlined and a column was drawn for each one. In each column the words five points wrote itself out with a slash mark and then Hermione and Draco's name as who earned those points. At the realization that the class as a whole might be able to earn points he watched his Gryffindors pep up, backs straight and eyes all on him…including hers.

"How many scoops of dried nettles do you crush in your mortar for the Swelling Solution and what do you crush them with…ingredient wise?"

Hermione's hand shot up first with Draco's just a split second behind her. His smirk did find a way onto his face at that point as he gestured to the very vivacious Gryffindor.

"You crush two scoops of dried nettled with three puffer-fish eyes in your mortar to a medium fine for the swelling potion sir."

Raising as eyebrow at her, he crossed his arms as if he was going to reprimand her and just as her head started to drop he spoke.

"Correct Miss Granger…five points to Gryffindor for the correct answer and five more for the additional correct measurements and powder quality."

His words were reflected on the board and with that the challenge was thrown. The rest of the double potions class was spent with eager hands waving in the air and the most participation he had ever had in one class. By the end of it all Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied with three hundred points apiece and the room was buzzing with the all the knowledge and energy that had been imparted.

"To break the tie, I am going to put this question to the two top scoring students in the room. Miss Granger…Mr. Malfoy…at the beginning of your schooling, I gave a speech and in that speech I told you I could teach you to do several different things. What were those things and what potion could be used to achieve the desired affect?"

He watched as his godson's eyes tipped up in thought just as Hermione's hand shot into the air and the grin on her face widened. Draco gave her an amused grin and rolled his eyes good naturedly as he addressed her. Miss DeVigne and Miss Jinx both sneered in her direction.

"You didn't even give yourself time to think Miss Granger…are you sure you want to try to answer without thought?"

"Don't need to think about it sir."

"Very well then…do give us an answer then if you please."

He watched her close her eyes and cross her arms…very reminiscent to the way he was holding his and with a wicked grin she began to speak.

"For those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopped in death."

He should not have been surprised as she really was a walking encyclopedia for her years at Hogwarts but he was…surprised and if he were being honest…flattered that she remembered perfectly. He now wondered if she could recite his entire first year speech.

"As for the potions to match…the choices for some are many and for others not quite that open. For bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses you could brew Elixir to Induce Euphoria, any of the Love potions, Amortentia, or something as simple as a Befuddlement Draught. To brew glory or bottle fame would be something along the lines of Felix Felicis as it is the most potent potion for helping to achieve either glory or fame."

"And to put a stopper in death Miss Granger?"

"Draught of Living Death of course Professor as it makes you appear dead and can be useful if someone is out to end your life and you wish to prolong it. Also as an easier answer…any of the many antidotes to poisons could be considered putting a stopper in death as does the Wiggenweld potion."

For a moment he allowed his pride as her teacher override every other thought in his head. Looking her in the eyes as he stops leaning on his teaching desk and stands to his full height, he acknowledges her with a nod of respect, his baritone voice pitched deep and aimed directly at her as he speaks.

"Very well done Miss Granger. Fifty points to Gryffindor and the title of most knowledgeable house in potions for what should have been the 1997-1998 school year…Congratulations."

The room erupted with cheering and as the entire Gryffindor side celebrated and patted her and each other on the back, he watched her eyes shine with affection as she kept them on him before a head of blonde hair broke their line of sight. Draco stepped up to her and held out his hand and with a smile that warmed his heart she took it and shook on their battle. He murmured something to her and with a blush and some quiet words back the bell for the ending of class rang and sweeping to his desk he addressed the class.

"I will see you all in the Great Hall in two weeks' time for your NEWT exams. Do take the time off as the opportunity it is and study for any classes you feel you need extra time in to pass your ending finals. You have wasted enough time at this establishment as it is."

His farewell was met with laughs and thanks and as the classroom began to empty he met her eyes once more.

"Miss Granger…if you would please stay behind. I have an important matter I would like to discuss with you."

He watched Harry and Ron give her a farewell smile before leaving her on her own.

"Of course Professor…not a problem."

He waited until the last student was gone, standing at the door as the hallway filled with those coming and going before he closed and quietly locked the door. Walking back towards his desk he heard her get up and come that way, presumably to sit in the chair she would normally sit in for a meeting. He did not allow her to get that far.

Spinning around as she got within reach, he wound his arm around her back and lifted her up onto her tiptoes and against him, his other hand settling on her opposite waist to keep her from tipping over.

"It seems I have come to a personal question of my own with which I now need an answer to Miss Granger."

Her flush of light pink along her cheeks and nose was as amusing as it was endearing but he was too far gone at the moment to fully appreciate it.

"And what question would that be Professor Snape?"

Making sure his grip was steady so she stayed unbalanced against him and unable to stand fully on her own, he let his other hand drop until he had it laying against the inside of her thigh. Slowly inching his way up as he spoke, Severus watched her eyes as they glazed over in desire.

"I am curious…does the Princess of Gryffindor wear white cotton, black lace, or red silk knickers until her very enticing school uniform?"

He felt her body melt against him and was still so surprised at how receptive she was to being in his arms. He may have had sexual partners in the past but none that were so pliant and willing. He had the urge to skim her mind and see what she was thinking but decided he enjoyed having the little hellcat tell him herself.

"Since you were so specific sir, are we talking about right this minute or in general?"

"For ease let's go with right this minute."

"Then none of the above sir."

Raising his eyebrow he waited.

"You had the fabric correct on one of them…I am wearing lace today…but they aren't black."

"And pray tell…what color are they?"

"That is a somewhat complicated question. It might be a better idea if you find out yourself."

His grin when it came he knew was lecherous and he didn't care one bit. Taking his hand off her thigh he put one on each side of her waist and lifted, setting her gently down on the end of the closest desk. Placing his hand at the base of her head and cupping her neck gently he eased her back until she was lying flat on the table top, casting a cushioning charm as they went so she would be comfortable.

Running his hands down her sides and over her waist and hips slowly, he relished the way she closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. He watched goose flesh rise on her arms and legs and wondered if she was cold in the dungeon classroom or if that was the way her body displayed her pleasure. If it was the former, she wouldn't be cold for long. If it was the latter, he planned to have her covered in goose flesh from head to toe very soon.

Reaching the edge of her skirt, he gently ran his hands up her smooth legs, pushing the material up as he went. As the junction between her legs began to reveal itself he had to hold his breath to keep from groaning in appreciation. Her knickers were a tri-color of lace that fit high up on her hips and outlined her figure beautifully. The back part and up along her hips was a deep Slytherin green that made the skin peeking through the lace underneath a lovely shade of gold. The triangle of fabric along her apex was a shimmering silver, the outline stitched in black thread to give a nice highlight. If he didn't know she fancied some arousing fun with him before…he knew now. He was starting to suspect she wore nothing but Slytherin colors on under her uniform in hopes of him seeing them.

The dark curls at her apex were another peek of color that had nothing to do with her knickers and he had an overwhelming urge to run his nose along the lace and see if it was as soft as it looked. Realizing he had her spread along one of his classroom desks and she was not in any way objecting, he decided he was going to give in to his more primal urge this time.

Bending down he cast a strong cushion charm on the floor before kneeling so his face was level with her center. Running his fingertips down the outside of her thighs, he hooked the back of her knees with his hands and lifted them until her feet were braced on the table top as well. The positioning opened her completely up to him, her knees wide and her thighs trembling in he hoped anticipation.

Leaning forward he buried his nose against her curls, breathing in the scent of her arousal. The fabric was already wet with her juices and with little thought he ran his tongue from the bottom of her slit up to the top, her gasp of surprise turning to a groan of want as he nuzzled her at the top of her slit. The little bundle of nerves was already pulsating with her need and he knew it would be easy enough to push her over the first ledge. Deciding that would be the most pleasurable start to his afternoon, Severus wrapped his lips around her clit through the lace and sucked with measured pressure.

Her back arched off the table with another gasp and as his tongue flicked up and down with the alternating sucking of his lips, her nails scraped the table top trying to find purchase. Not relenting at all he continued to lick and pull with his mouth until her little breathy gasps and moans were not enough and her pleasure broke free on a keening wail. Glad he had silenced the room when he locked the door Severus licked and sucked her clit through the orgasm, holding her hips down to keep her where he wanted her. As the last pulse rolled through her, he released her bud with a pop that made her squeak and her back twitch again into a smaller arch.

Pushing himself up he gestured and the chair behind his desk slide around and to him. Reaching forward and pushing her back down as she started to sit up, he ripped the flimsy lace from her body to a cry of denial from the little witch under him and with the grace of a cat he took a seat and buried his face into her now uncovered quim.

Above him Hermione shouted with a mixture of surprised delight and oversensitive pleasure. Not allowing her a moment to find her center, he dipped his tongue inside her channel to get a taste of her cream before dragging his tongue up her slit and back down in long strokes. Bringing one arm up he banded it around her waist to hold her in place for his invasion and her mewls of pleasured distress were music to his ears. She tasted like the sweetest nectar and he had no plans to let her escape until he had his fill for the moment.

Alternating between licking inside of her and lapping at her from back to front, he set to driving her mad, never once applying enough time or pressure to her little bud. He would dip his tongue inside to pull out some more of her cream and as he did he would move his lips as if giving her a deep kiss, his tongue moving in the same rhythm as if her core was her mouth. Pulling back he would lap and lick up and down, flicking the tip of his tongue around her hardened bud before sucking on it once only to move back down to her wet opening again.

By the time he decided he wanted to feel her come apart on his tongue again she was writhing against his mouth, her hips jerking back and forth, up and down, trying to gain more friction. Her body was trembling sitting right on the edge of release and the sweat glistened along her legs and forehead as she arched her neck and pleaded with him through whines and whimpers. Pulling back just enough so he could talk but his voice would vibrate against her lips, he purred out his question in a voice rich with sensual honey and sinful deliverance.

"Do you know how beautiful your cunt is Miss Granger, spread open and glistening before me? Have you ever taken the time to admire how soft your folds are, how wet and warm you are when aroused? Have you ever tasted yourself, painted your lips in your own juice and licked it off as you came?"

Her moan of need was her only reply and with a nip to her inner thigh he looked up just as her eyes flew open to look down from the sting of pain.

"Answer me Miss Granger."

His tone brokered no argument and her stuttered reply made him smile against her folds.

"N..o..nooo sir…I have not."

Bringing his free hand up, he slid one finger gently into her, pumping along her pleasure spot and watching her eyes roll into the back of her head as he did. Making sure his finger was nice and coated he stood and leaned over her.

"You will wait to lick this off until you are right at the edge. I want you to come with your own essence coating your tongue the way mine did when you took me so beautifully down your throat last time. Can you do that for me pet?"

"Yes…yes Professor."

"Good girl."

Running his finger over her top lip he left a nice trail of glistering nectar before reaching between them to rub her clit as he found her channel and pumped his finger in and out of her again. Keeping his face close to hers he can smell her desire each time she panted out a breath and he was tempted to kiss the sweet flavor from her lips himself. The issue with that was that he had never kissed a female and he didn't think it appropriate to do so now either.

Shaking those thoughts he returned to painting her lips with her juices, running the pad of his finger along her plump bottom lip and wishing he could suck it into his mouth now too. Once her lips were sufficiently coated he looked up into her heat glazed eyes.

"Remember Miss Granger…not until just before you come for me…"

Her nod was jerky but with it he slid back down to sit and with no hesitation he buried his face right back in her wetness. Licking and sucking with purpose this time, Severus inserted one finger and then two, crooking them in a come hither motion against her sweet spot as he sucked in long pulls along her clit. As he felt her tighten around his pumping digits he rolled his eyes up to watch her.

Her tongue came out to lick her upper lip first as the moans and pants grew frenzied. Her breath labored out of her chest in hurried whooshes of air and noises and as he rolled his tongue in a circle around the swollen bud in his mouth she bit her bottom lip, sucking it under her teeth and into her mouth as her back arched completely off the table.

Her scream as she came echoed off the stone walls of the room and with it his name, said with such sweet surrender and abandon that his selfish need to taste that overcame his will power. Replacing his tongue with his thumb to keep her pulsing in pleasure he stood and leaned down again, covering her mouth with his and swallowing the last syllables of his name and her last breath. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand tunneling into his hair to grip down as she continued to have aftershocks of pleasure run up and down her body.

She moaned at the first taste of her on his tongue and that sound drove straight to his already rock hard cock. If he had not planned to only repay her in kind for her attentions, he would have torn the buttons she waxed so poetically about last time open and driven into her quivering flesh. As she started to come down he gentled and slowed his fingers, caressing her inside more than trying to arouse her and using her heel against his back she pushed up with her hand on the table until he was standing between her legs, his fingers lingering on the soft sensations of her body, her mouth moving languidly with his as she panted and sighed against his lips.

Not wanting to cause her pain as he knew she would grow more sensitive by the second, he finally pulled his fingers out and away from her, pausing in their kiss to bring one to his mouth and suck it clean before offering her the other and watching her do the same. As she licked the last side with her tongue her hands moved to the top button of his trousers and with great reluctance he reached down to stop her.

"Though I want nothing more than to bury myself deep inside you until all I know is how your soft quim feels around my cock Hermione…not this day. I wanted to have a selfless moment where I was allowed to return the pleasure and hear your cries as you came. I already failed by kissing you without asking if it was okay…I will not take it any further today."

Her pout was adorable and Severus had to shake his head at that thought since he had never found anything in his life…adorable.

"Does this mean I will get a third chance to see you in this way before I leave?"

"That depends…do you want to see me again?"

Her eyes when she looked up at him were so open and sincere that he felt a piece of that ice around his heart break away and burn to steam to float away.

"Yes…yes I do."

Her answer was so simple and yet meant so much to him that for a moment he couldn't get a full breath of air in.

"And I didn't mind the kiss at all. You have my permission to do that any time you like Severus."

At his name, his resolve cracked slightly and he gripped her arms to pull her up some as he crashed his lips to hers again. Licking the flavor of her release from her tongue and teeth, he let himself go for a moment and enjoyed basking in her little whimpers and moans before pulling back and wrestling his mind back under control.

"When I decide to take you Hermione…we will need more than a few stolen minutes during a day or evening. If I am going to be allowed such a veritable feast of delights then I am going to want as long as possible to indulge. Finish your courses, take your NEWTs. The day you are meant to leave you will. I will pick you up a block from King's Crossing at a coffee shop called Merlin's Room. Make sure you have all you need as you will not be allowed to leave my house or my bed until we are both utterly spent."

Her shiver he knew this time was from want and anticipation and she nodded as her lip disappeared under her teeth. Summoning the ripped knickers, he held them up to his nose and took a long, deep breath in, his eyes on hers before he slid them into his coat pocket.

"And these I am keeping as my own personal souvenir my little lioness."

Waving his wand, he helped put her hair back to its normal unruly state and took the wrinkles caused by their activities out of her clothes. Helping her from the desk, he held her arms until her legs steadied underneath her.

"Thank you for the wonderful repayment Professor. I'd give major points to Slytherin but I am no longer a prefect."

Her cheeky tone and smile made him laugh again and as he looked back down her eyes were shining with an emotion he had no name for. Placing her hand on his chest, she tilted her head and he met her lips in one last gentle kiss.

"Have a wonderful last two weeks Professor Snape. I will see you at Merlin's Room as soon as I can get away from the crowd."

"See you then Miss Granger."

With those final words he watched the little minx walk out of his room, her hips swaying in a provocative way…doubly so as he knew there was nothing under that skirt to keep him from her. He couldn't wait for the year to end now.


	3. Chapter 3-Making Magic

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**Here is the final part or chapter moved over. I do have an epilogue planned as I was asked to add to all my Coven fics by one person or another over the past few months. I am not sure which ones I will be updating first but I will get to them all as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Fluff, Smut, Language, more smut (as promised) and what I saw as a perfectly Severus Snape ending to a fun story.**

**Always**

**~Tempest (Dash)**

* * *

Sitting at a table near the window, Severus could not help looking out at the street every few minutes. Though he knew the train could not have been at the station more than a few minutes as it was, he could not help the anxiety he felt. The rest of the year had passed without a single hiccup. She had been the perfect golden girl, finishing with tops marks in all of her classes, a favorite among her peers and teachers, nestled during meals and study breaks between her two male best friends. It had driven him almost to insanity wondering if she would change her mind in the end and not show. Why would a young, brilliant witch like Hermione Granger ever truly want to lie with him in such an intimate way?

The more he thought about it the more he was tempted to get up, leave the money on the table for his tea and apparate home so he could brood on his own instead of in such a public place as Merlin's Room. As the thought crossed his mind once more, he started to shift his weight to push to his feet when an astonishing sight caught his attention. Coming around the corner at a run, her hair flying behind her, her eyes alight with excitement was Miss Granger. Tossing money on the table and not caring about his change, he stood and walked to the door, stepping outside and pausing as her eyes met his.

Her smile grew wider and brighter and as the anxiety melted away it was replaced by a warm feeling of surprised pleasure. Not only did she show and was obviously glad to see him…she had gifted him with another one of those smiles that was normally reserved for her friends. Realizing she wasn't slowing and amazed that he might receive the same joyous greeting as she always gave her two best mates on the first day of school, Severus braced his feet and was glad he did as she jumped and flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. The difference…her lips crashed into his with a little less force then her body and she kissed him as if he was air and she was suffocating.

Forgetting he was in public, standing outside on a public street, he tightened his hold on her and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. Her moan only fueled his need to taste every inch of her and as her hands gently ran up into his hair and her nails did wonderfully things to his scalp, he groaned and pushed his hips against her to try to alleviate the arousal she had caused to spring forth. A whistle broke through his haze of desire and with reluctance he set her on her feet, lingering at her lips a moment before pulling back.

"Hello to you too Miss Granger."

Her laugh was like church bells, loud and lingering and full, ringing right through every layer of protection he had on to pulse deep inside his soul. He closed his eyes just to soak up the sound before opening them to meet her stare.

"Hi Severus…its Hermione now. No more Miss Granger unless we are roleplaying some kinky student/Professor fantasy."

"Is this a fantasy you have consider at length Miss Granger."

Her smile was full of sass and mischief as she looked up at him.

"Oh yes…in great length and detail. And it would require your actual classroom or office, your desk, some punishment spanking in place of detention, and deep, hard penetrating strokes of your wand."

His cock slammed against the front of his trousers as his breath grew ragged with need. He could see just what she was describing and was determined she would return to Hogwarts for one day so he could fulfill that fantasy for her as well.

"Do you have all you need for our trip?"

His tone was so deep and husky he was worried she wouldn't hear him. As her pulse thumped in her throat so hard he could see it, she licked her lips and nodded, her eyes already glazing in desire. Not able to wait a moment longer, he cleared his mind as he pulled her in close, focused on their destination and stepped to the side into apparation. They landed with a loud crack, testament to his inability to be entirely calm. The sound of leaves blowing gently in the wind had her head turning to look around.

The cabin was quaint but well kept. It had a living area and kitchen as one large room. There was one bedroom and one bath which he had renovated so the tub was large enough to fit two people and it had a large separate shower as well. All the furniture was a warm cherry wood red with different shades of cream for the cushion fabrics. Accents of blues and grays could be found in paintings and rugs and he had even added a throw blanket on the back of the couch and a few pillows to match when he knew this was where he wanted to bring her. It wasn't much but to him it was a sacred place…the only one he truly felt safe.

They were surrounded on all sides by dense forest and his wards blanketed the area to alert him of any intruders and to keep away any muggles. He had built this place for himself after the war had ended when he had survived and been given a second chance. He had no wish to stay in that gods forsaken house he was raised in a moment longer. He wanted a place he could escape to that no one would find him and he would be able to enjoy the peace and quiet that was now his life. He never expected to bring anyone here and now that he had he worried he had made a mistake…at least until her breath caught.

"Severus…this is so beautiful. Is it yours?"

His nod was one single tilt of his head down but her smile caused his chin to lift and his chest to puff slightly.

"Thank you…I'm sure having someone here would be…a show of faith and trust. If we do nothing else today…thank you for that gift."

Lifting her up with his hands on her ass, he relished the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood with her eye to eye.

"You are welcome though I can assure you witch with how hard you have me already…we will be doing a lot more than just nothing while we are here."

Her eyes turned molten as she met his heated gaze and she leaned in to his chest as she nipped his ear.

"I already told you Severus…I am more than happy to be the first one to burn when you let go…I'm all yours."

Her lips blazed a trail along his ear and down his neck as he started forward. Opening the door with his magic he kicked it shut, turned, and shoved her against it as he captured her mouth with his. Feeling his control slipping and realizing he doesn't have to be in a rush as he had her all to himself until they waved the white flag, he met her lips not with passion and fire but with a calm exploration.

Starting with her lips, he rubbed his gently back and forth; her mouth parted sweetly on a gasp as she slowly melted in his arms. Letting her legs slide to the floor, he leaned his body against hers as he traced the edge of her bottom lip with his thumb, keeping his bottom lip brushing her top one. Pulling back he reached up and gently traced both of her lips with his fingertips, traced the plump shape of the bottom one and the bow in the middle of her top one as he let his eyes follow his fingers.

"I imagine you have the softest lips ever created. It feels like kissing silk or the vapors of a cloud or the petal of a flower. I think I could spend hours just kissing you until my lips were chapped and sore and I would still want to feel yours on mine."

Leaning back in he gently nibbled along the edge of first her top lip and then into the meat of her bottom lip, her quivering only added another thrill down his spine as he did so. Ready to feel her completely he placed his lips against hers again, withdrawing and doing it again until she whined at him and tried to follow his lips. Licking along her bottom lip with his tongue he waited for her to open and when she did he lazily flicked his tongue along hers, deepening the kiss as he tasted and let his tongue caress every hidden crevice between her lips. If she let him, he planned to take his time and kiss and taste her just as thoroughly between her thighs later too.

He knew he had pushed her past her limits of patience when her hands slid from around his neck to grip the front of his robes, her nails digging in to the fabric as she mewled against his mouth. He could feel her rubbing her legs together unconsciously, trying to alleviate the ache just kissing him was causing in her core. He knew this because he was having a hard time not rocking against her to alleviate his own discomfort that was now straining against the buttons of his trousers as her breath panted out of her mouth and into his. Breaking the kiss he tried to clear his mind enough to speak to her.

"Hermione…I want so badly to take my time but I am losing my hold on my own control. Tell me what you want…tell me you want me to take you fast and hard this first time. I promise to make it up to you the second time I have you."

Her answer was in her kiss as she frantically started to attacked the buttons of his teaching robes, her tiny hands trembling as she groaned in frustration when they slipped on the second button. Knowing he didn't have that kind of patience and promising he would let her undress him and all his buttons later, Severus flicked his wrist and as their clothing vanished from their bodies he lifted her up with his hands on her ass once more, lined his aching cock up with her entrance, and slammed into her in one deep stroke.

Her head thudded back into the door as she gasped and then moaned at the feel of him stretching her. He had to grit his teeth, a hiss sliding between them as the feel of her surrounding him, her warmth and wetness coating his length brought his release too close to the edge of his control. Fighting to keep a reign on his own pleasure, Severus laid his forehead against hers, taking deep breathes in and out of her sweet scent while he tried to calm the fire already burning him alive inside.

"Please Severus…please move. I need to feel you moving inside me. I know it's been at least since our first meeting that you have been with a woman. I know that is just who you are. Fast and furious is what you just asked me to allow…so please…Godric…please give me everything burning through you right now!"

Her plea was his undoing and with no chance to fight her and himself, Severus rocked his hips back only to slam them forward again, driving himself deep inside her as he pushed her roughly into the door. His thrusts never slowed or stopped as he took her ruthlessly, her cries of need and hisses of pained pleasure spurring him on into a blind ecstasy that he had never felt before. All too soon his seed crawled its way up his cock and spilled over with a roar that ripped its way up his throat and out. His grip tightened on her ass and he knew he had to be leaving bruises but as each warm spurt of his orgasm flew from him he lost the ability to reason and let himself drown in the waves of pleasure that rolled up his spine.

His legs growing weak as his high started to fade, Severus stumbled backwards holding tightly to her until he could collapse with her in his lap on the couch. Letting his head drop to the cushioned back as he tried to slow his ragged breathing, he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly, afraid if he didn't he would wake to this being just another erotic dream and find he was alone in bed and still craving her.

Not seeming to mind that she didn't find her release first, they were covered in cooling sweat, and that he was holding her so tightly, Hermione relaxed against him with a sigh and enjoyed the feel of his heart beating rapidly under her ear. She had believed that under all of his buttoned up sternness had to be a man filled with passion. Not only did she know that now…she was pretty sure her very little experience had not prepared her for what her dark and brooding potions professor was going to show her and teach her over the course of this rendezvous.

* * *

An hour later found them fed and soaking in a nice, hot tub of sandalwood scented water. Hermione couldn't seem to stop running her hands over every inch of skin she could reach as she lay against Severus, her back to his chest. Her head rested comfortably under his chin and as he curled his arms tighter around her, one of his hands resting along her ribs and the other palming her breast and idling rubbing gentle circles around her hardening nipple, she couldn't help but sigh in happiness. She had never felt more sexual aware of herself or another person before nor had she ever felt so secure and safe in another's arms.

Reigning in her wayward thoughts and reminding herself that he had only offered her this one stolen moment in their lives and would most likely never offer again, Hermione decided she was done relaxing and was ready to see if the real version of his matched up to her fantasies and vis versa. She had a feeling her fantasies were going to pale in comparison to the living breathing man before her.

Leaning forward and turning around, careful not to bump the more delicate parts of his anatomy, Hermione settled herself on her knees just as his eyes cracked open to look at her from between the tiny slits. One of his eyebrows raised giving him that typical sardonic look that he tended to wear at all times but now she knew it for what it was…a mask to hide any and all thoughts he might be having. Determined to have that look melt away to pleasure and outright awe, Hermione placed her hands along the rim of the large claw foot tub and leaned forward.

Starting along his forehead at his hair line, Hermione gently ran her nose along his skin in a feather light tough. As she trailed back up, she followed the same line with her lips, opening them just a little so that she could leave gentle kisses as she went. Taking her time and enjoying the feel of his skin against her lips and hints of his taste on the tip of her tongue, Hermione traced his entire face from his brow to his eyes, down the bridge of his nose, along both cheek bones, and finally along the proud and strong jawline that marked his roman heritage.

As she went his body became both relaxed and yet thrumming with tension and she wondered if this was what it would feel like to be near or holding a live wire with electricity just under the surface where your hand touched. Every hair on her body felt like it was standing on end in anticipation and her skin tingled with it. Moving back up to his right temple, Hermione let her cheek rub along his hair with her breath moving the strands as she approached his ear. Opening her lips she let her tongue flick along the shell before dipping her head and catching his ear lobe in between her teeth and sucking on it. His moan sounded like it came up from the soles of his feet and she felt her core clench in need at the sound.

Following her slow, easy pace Hermione sucked and licked every inch of his neck and along his collarbone to the other side and repeated what she had already done. As she made her way across his other collar bone she slid her knees back slightly, dipping her head down to follow a line between his well-defined chest. Taking her time she took first one and then the other brown ringed nipple into her mouth and nibbled, listening for the pitches to his voice as he moaned or hissed to know what made him tense with need and what made him melt with pleasure.

Working her way slowly down his body she made sure to cover every inch of skin she could reach with her lips and tongue, keeping her hands locked to the side of the tub knowing it would drive him to distraction that she wasn't touching him with those as well. With a smile born of what little Slytherin she had inside of her, Hermione summoned her wand to her hand long enough to cast a charm she had researched and created for just a moment like this one. Mimicking the effects of the Gillyweed they had given Harry during the Twi-Wizard tournament, as she cast gills formed on the side of her throat that would allow her to breath under water.

With no warning at all of what she was doing, Hermione trailed her head under the water to continue to kiss and nibble along his skin. She could feel the vibrations as Severus said something to her but the water muffled his actual words. Not wanting him to stop her before she had a chance to really test her spell work, Hermione wasted no more time and opened her mouth wide as she slid as far down his length as she could without choking. Realizing that with the gills so far along her throat allowing her to breath, she opened her throat more and with very little effort she took the last of his length in, his hands flying to grip her hair as his moan echoed in the room loud enough that she heard it even under the water.

With a confidence born from that sound, Hermione took no prisoners in this moment and showed him no mercy. Wrapping her lips tightly around the base of his cock she pulled back up, sucking as she went and growing giddy at the way his entire body tensed and jerked in unexpected pleasure. Deciding it was her turn to take him hard and fast in her own way, Hermione slid her mouth back down without pause until she had swallowed his length once again.

Setting a rhythm that did not allow him to catch his breath or try to stave off his impending orgasm, Hermione took him speeding up to the precipice of pleasure within a few moments but just as he would have fallen over into ecstasy, she stopped moving, her mouth and throat holding him snuggly as he trembled with suppressed release.

He felt the orgasm slid back down his spine and as if she knew he was no longer right on the edge of coming she slid back up and went right back to sucking and licking him until he thought the top of his head was going to come off when he finally released. She brought him one, two, three more times to that grinding, painful precipice of almost pleasure and with a feral growl, Severus had had enough and gripped her hair as he lifted his hips, pushing his length even deeper into her throat before he held her in place and took his own release from her mouth.

Hermione would have smiled if she had been able to do so. Pushing him to the point of losing his iron control made her giddy and her core throb with need. She couldn't wait for the payback this little bit of fun was going to bring. She knew he would want to return not only the pleasure but the aching torment as well and the Gryffindor in her cheered loudly at the very idea. Who knew foolish bravery also flowed over into sexual deviant for edging…surely not any of her classmates or lion-esque Professors? She moaned as the last pulse of his release slid down her throat and he released her hair to slide boneless deeper into the water.

Pulling her head out of the water and canceling the spell, Hermione wrung the water out of her hair and turned to lean back against him once more. His breathing was coming in panting gasps and his entire body seemed to be missing his bones and she couldn't help but smile. Though she did not have very much experience, she did have an active imagination and she was glad all of those daydreams had paid off in giving her ideas on how to please her wizard. She was going to give him a few minutes to recover and then she was going to start all over again. She wanted to make sure she got every single possible drop of enjoyment out of this time with him as she could.

Of course that thought and every other one scattered as he lifted his arms and palmed her breasts, his fingers finding her nipples with unerring accuracy and rolling them into even harder peaks. She bit her lip as her hips rocked forward, the pressure on her hardened nipples causing her to squirm in denied pleasure. Gripping the sides of the tub again to keep her nails from biting into his skin, Hermione closed her eyes and let herself drift away on the feelings just his hands on her skin could invoke.

As he rubbed and pinched, flicked and caressed, he ran his tongue along her neck, nibbling the skin as he went before sucking in one spot long enough to leave a slight pink mark on her skin. Keeping one hand stroking her desire through her breasts, he slowly let the other trail down her sternum, over her flat stomach to tangle in the crisp brown hairs at the juncture on her thighs.

With a taunting pace Severus rubbed back and forth over her lower lips, never quite putting enough pressure to feel any more than teasing caresses. With one hard tweak of her nipple, she moaned low in her throat and the sound went straight to his already recovering cock. Spreading her wide with his fingers he ran his middle finger up and down over her little bud and grinned as she tensed and rocked her hips into his hand to try to get more friction.

Knowing he was not going to have the patience to take his time once he got inside her again, Severus set a sedate pace, stroking her nipples one and then the other as he continued to rub her clit in slow, gentle circles before sliding down to caress inside her channel a few times only to repeat his movements. Her head was pushed into his shoulder as her lips rested under his chin and her moans were one continuous plea for more, her hips canting back and forth as her body begged for release.

Just as her movements began to turn frantic with need, her body begging as sweetly as her mouth for mercy, Severus wrapped his arm around her waist, lifted her up just enough to shift their legs so his were inside of hers and then slid her over him so that the head of his cock was pushing against her tight entrance. The slid in was a tighter fit, the friction a little more resistant with the bath water keeping her from being absolutely wet with her own juices. Her moan turned to a keening sound as he seated himself fully inside her.

"Ride me Hermione. I want to feel you take what you need from my cock."

Severus put his hands over her breasts again as he helped her sit up in his lap. As he rolled her nipples between his fingers she let her head drop back and she groaned. Planting a hand on each side of the tub for leverage, Hermione lifted herself up his length and with a circle of her hips she slowly lowered herself back down. The feeling of her wet silk channel caressing his velvet covered steel had them both hissing in pleasure.

She kept the pace torturously slow, drawing out every up stroke as she squeezed her flesh around his and then circling her way back down. His hands left her breasts to grip her hips as his body started to tighten in anticipation of his next orgasm. Sliding both hands between her thighs, he gripped one of her inner thighs as he circled her bud, applying the exact pressure he knew would push her over the edge.

Within a few minutes her mind blanked on her plan to ride him slowly and sweetly to release as her own started to pool in her stomach. Leaning back so she could lie on his skin, Hermione rolled her hips faster and faster, his fingers strumming her clit just the way she enjoyed it. He murmured in her ear, calling her his good girl and telling her how amazing she felt wrapped around his cock. As his voice cracked on a wave of need, Severus gave himself to the pleasure, his words in her ear pushing her over the edge with a scream.

"Come with me Hermione. I want to feel you squeeze me so tightly with your release as I give you my essence."

* * *

She hummed as she stirred the soup she had put together. Severus was cutting a loaf of homemade bread to the right of her. After their little bath time session both of their stomachs had let out a growl and with laughter they had gotten out, dried off, and had been moving in and around each other as they cut and chopped vegetables and meat for the stew. It almost felt like helping him make one of his potions only this time the intimacy of the moment did not have to be contained.

As she walked by to drop in the carrots he had pulled her to him and nibbled on her bottom lip before delving into her mouth for an all-encompassing kiss. She had had to cut more carrots as she had dropped the ones already in her hands. He had stood before the stove just as she was now and been stirring the pot, one hand lightly sprinkling in a bit of salt. His back to her, she had been admiring the picture he cut of masculine grace when it occurred to her that she was allowed to touch him as she was craving. Stepping forward, she had wrapped her arms around him, one hand sliding up over his chest, the other sliding lower to pet his cock.

That move had led to her with her front pressed to his back, her hands in his pants as she gripped his hard length and brought him to orgasm. He had reached back and had his hand down the front of her pajama pants as well and within minutes she had had to lock her knees to not slide to the floor as she muffled her cry of release into his taunt back. Thankfully he had had enough mind at the beginning to turn the flame on the soup down.

Now as she brought over bowls and started to ladle the soup out for them to eat, her mind drifted to the dark thoughts she had not let enter her mind until this moment. So far her day had been wonderful. The sky outside was turning black as the sun set. She was pleasantly sore from all the attention her body had been given by Severus. In between the sex-capades they had talked about the end of the year, her plans for the future, and his own. He had given advice and brilliant insight to where she was considering going and the best way to achieve her goals and during the conversations they had discussed other topics of interest or that related to what they were already discussing.

She realized as he had leaned over her shoulder, using his long tapered fingers to turn her head so he could kiss her softly, that she had moved from fantasying about the man, to being enamored with him, and she was pretty sure she was one more perfect moment away from falling completely in love with him. That thought has scared her to her very core as she knew this was just a moment of release and enjoyment for him. He did not seem to have any plans for a long term relationship or commitment…especially after the two vows of forced servitude he had not only endured but manage to survive.

As they ate and talked, fed each other bites of bread and laughed, their eyes locked as often as possible, Hermione realized she was wrong. She was not one more moment away from falling in love…she was already tumbling into it with no chance to slow or stop the fall.

* * *

They had fallen asleep wrapped around each other and what felt like a very short time later she had woken to his body shaking, a moan of pain and fear escaping his lips. Knowing he was in the thrall of a nightmare and having dealt with her own dreams, Hermione murmured low assurances as she gently ran her hand over his cheek and along his neck. It had taken a little time but he had finally come awake, his eyes haunted with shadows of the past. Rolling over he had settled himself between her legs, his eyes locked on hers as she had welcomed him into her body.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and gently rubbing his chest, she had kept her eyes on his, knowing he needed the contact to ground his mind back into reality. He had taken her slow and deep, their breaths mingling in the space between them. As he pushed her over the edge he had followed, his lips taking hers to capture her sweet cries in his mouth and swallowing them down to drown the screaming still in his head. Rolling he had pulled her across his chest, one of her legs thrown over his as he held her tightly to him. Her even breathing had been a soothing song to his shattered soul and he found himself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Sometime later, he had no idea how long they had been sleeping, he woke to her ass pressed against his groin as he spooned against her back. His cock was very much awake and in appreciation of the warm, silky skin pressed against it and knowing she would not tell him no or deny him in any way, he had lifted her leg up and over his hips, angled his body just right, and slid back into her haven. She had come awake slowly and rolled right into a lazy orgasm, his name a whisper on her lips. He had continued to caress her deep, his strokes long and gentle as he let go of his worries and marveled at having a warm, willing, and beautiful witch in his bed.

With gentle circles to her quivering bud he pushed her over the edge a second time and allowed his body to follow her into oblivion. He fell back into a dreamless sleep with his softening cock still buried inside the little witch's body; his lasts thought…he did not want to let her go.

* * *

The sun peeking through the curtains woke Hermione. Being careful not to wake him, she turned over so that she could study his face. Of course as she did she came eye to eye with his captivating onyx eyes and she couldn't help the soft smile that formed on her lips. His answering one was just a slight tilt on one side of his mouth but the crooked smile made her heart melt.

"Good morning."

Brushing a lock of her wild hair behind her ear, Severus let his eyes roam over her face, savoring her sweet smile and gentle demeanor.

"Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

She giggled as she nodded, her eyes filling with mirth.

"When a certain potions master allowed me to sleep I did. How about you?"

Letting his hand slide down her side and over her hip, he pulled her closer to him with her leg sliding up over his hip. His morning erection was a complete shock to him and he watched as her eyes glazed over in acceptance and need as he rubbed the head back and forth along her slit, coating his skin in her nectar.

"Better than I ever have in my life."

Afraid she might be too sore after all the times he had taken her the day before, Severus started to pull his hips away from her when she whined with such a needful sound that his cock jumped in answer.

"Please Severus…I don't want you to go. Let me care for you this morning too."

Her words coupled with her small hands pulling at his hips to try to bring him against her shot straight through him like a bolt of fire. Rolling them over so he was cradled between her legs, Severus took her hand and dragged it between their bodies until he had her fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Lead me home then Hermione. Put me inside of you if that is where you want me."

Her breath hitched and seemed to freeze as he felt her entrance drip with desire. Stroking her hand up to the head and back down one time, she canted her hips for a better angle and led him into her body, keeping her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he rolled his hips and stroked in and out of her a few times. Their voices blended together in a symphony of desire and pleasure as she let him go and wrapped her body around his as much as she could. Sliding his arms under her, he held her to him as he took her body with a strength and need that surprised and overwhelmed him.

As her release triggered his he buried his face in her hair and let the rush of ecstasy pour through him, a groan vibrating up from his chest and passed his lips. Kissing her along her neck and ear as he rocked in and out of her with shallow thrusts, Severus' fear welled up inside him as the words he wanted to utter stuck in his throat. Knowing if he didn't Gryffindor up and say it he may never have the chance again, he rolled to the side pulling her with him and held her close as he looked over her face.

Her eyes were closed as she basked in the aftermath of her orgasm and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek caused her to lazily open her eyes. The soft smile she gave him made his chest feel like it was melting and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak.

"I know we agreed to just the one day and I know you said you were going to look for a flat today since you don't want to live with the other two of your trio and their current girlfriends. But I was wondering if maybe…"

His courage failing him as he saw flashes of Lily in his mind turning from him, Severus felt his walls start to slam shut, his occlumency coming to try to rescue him from the onslaught of pain. Her gentle hand on his face caused him to jerk his eyes back up to hers and her curiosity slowed the walls but the small spark of hope he saw so easily bared to him made him force his armor down. Trusting in that look and all of the other wonderful feelings she had given him thus far, Severus licked his suddenly dry lips and continued.

"It's just…I have never felt more at peace or content then I did in your arms last night or waking up to your smile this morning. Any man with half a brain would pray for a chance to have what you have given me yesterday and this morning and he would pray it lasted till the end of time. And I admit I can be a complete asshole most of the time but one thing I am not is stupid."

Swallowing as his heart climbed into his mouth, Severus closed his eyes and dropped his voice just above a whisper as he laid his heart out one last time.

"If you aren't adverse to the idea…I would like you to stay here…with me…instead of looking for your own place…"

The silence stretched out so much he couldn't help but open his eyes to look at her. Her face was almost unreadable for her and as he met her gaze she sat up pulling the covers with her to keep herself covered. He already missed the view of her golden skin and he felt his heart start to crack as he realized what as idiot he truly was. No witch as beautiful and smart as Hermione Granger would want him long term…Lily had proven that years ago. As he started to roll away from her to leave the bed, her gentle hand stayed his movement.

"Are you asking me to move in so you can have a warm body to enjoy and bury your pain and need in or are you asking me to move in because you want to see where this can go between us? Don't misunderstand me…I have very much enjoyed every single sexual pleasure you have taught my body and I have thoroughly enjoyed learning every single inch of yours."

"But in the long run Severus…I am not a girl who would be okay or thrive in an only sexual based relationship. As it is I am having a hard time keeping my heart guarded from falling off the cliff and completely in love with you. I don't think I would be able to continue holding back if I moved in with you and I can't afford to love you if you are unable or unwilling to love me."

Sitting up and turning to face her, his mouth opened and closed several times before he shook his head clear.

"What did you say?"

"Which part Severus…I said several things."

Reaching forward knowing his face held every bit of his disbelief he cupped her face in his hands as he looked back and forth between her eyes.

"Stop guarding your heart! I want it and you…all of you. I want to wake up with you in my bed every day; that smile on your face the first thing I see. I want to hold you and hear all about the day you had and tell you about mine. I want to cook meals together and burn them because I am too busy showing you how much I love you that food is the last thing on my mind. I want to get to know every single inch of you inside and out until I know your thoughts and can read your face and heart like my own. I want to bury not only my pain and need inside you but also my heart and soul and in time maybe even a son or daughter. I know it's fast and it seems completely insane but I don't want to live another day without you in it. Please stay Hermione…stay with me."

Her eyes glinted with gathering tears, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He waited with barely concealed frustration as she looked back and forth between his eyes trying to gauge the truth in his words. As the first tear fell from her eyes she gave him a bright albeit watery smile and threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her entire body against him.

"Yes Severus…I'll stay with you and love you and share my life with you and if we get to that point…"

Pulling back she held his face in her hands as she let her heart go where it wanted to go…over the cliff into love for this strong, brave, broken man.

"I would be honored to be the witch you choose to bear your children and build your life with."

He knew the kiss was bruising as he pulled her to him and rolled them over. He knew he should try to be gentle as he ripped the covers from between them. In the end…he was Severus Snape…a known defected Death Eater who practiced some dark magic and was not at his core gentle or sweet but a raging inferno of anger and pain. The witch under him had said she wanted him fully and completely unbuttoned and when he finally let the fire free she would run to be first in his path to be burned to cinders. The only thing she missed…they were going to burn to ash together and he was going to give her every single part of who he was, starting with the beast she just released by giving herself to him.


End file.
